The invention relates to a device for attaching the front panel of a drawer to side walls of a drawer. The device includes a holding part secured to the front panel and a support part secured to a drawer side wall on each side of the drawer, whereby the holding parts can be coupled with the supporting parts. A spring, preferably a helical spring, acts in the longitudinal direction of the drawer side wall between the support part and the holding part in such a way, that when the front panel is mounted, limited relative movement of the holding part with respect to the support part against the action of the spring is possible. A rocker element is mounted in the support part and engages the holding part.
Such a device is known, for example from EU-A1 0 636 327. Such a device provides, in addition to rapid fastening of the front panel to the drawer side walls, a shock absorbing resilience for the front panel when the drawer is pushed into the furniture carcass too rigorously and the front panel strikes the side walls of the carcass. In this way not only are rough jolts avoided, but also the hold of the dowels by which the holding parts of the device are held on the front panel is improved.